Moments
by akatsuki's-chick
Summary: KakaSaku Drabbles. R&R! No plot really, all just random snippets. Rating: K-T. #2: "Shade" - She got up from her spot, and started towards the odd man. He was leaning against a tree, covered in shade, panting slightly. "Sir...?" His eyes open. The pinkette fidgeted. "A-are you... Okay?"
1. Clouds

Hi everyone! To whoever is reading this,

I FINALLY GOT MY LAP-TOP FIXED! So, now I'll be updating, a shit load more :)

Anyways, I had this idea stuck in my head, so... Enjoy!? Plus, if any of you have suggestions for later chapters, then please PM me or leave it in your review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-san does!**

Pairing: KakaSaku.

Type of Story: Drabbles.

~x

akatsuki's

**Moments**

-chick

~x

Clouds

~x

A 14 year-old girl with bubblegum colored hair, lays in a field of flowers. It was peaceful. The wind blowing every once in awhile, the rustle of Cherry Blossom trees, or even the occasional bird singing. Absolutely beautiful. She looks up at the clouds, wishing she could lay on them, fly pass them. Wishes she could just...

Be free.

The pinkette reaches for the "White Fluffys", as she used to call them, in hopes that she'll catch one. She giggles to herself.

"What am I doing?" Her arm drops to her side, and she closes her eyes. The sun warms her whole being.

"Sakura! Sakura!" She hears her name being called. She stays quiet. Footsteps become louder, as the person comes closer. Sakura frowns at the shadow covering her face. She cracks an emerald eye open.

"Hm?" The girl grunts. The man plops down beside her. He looks at her.

"So, this is where you go to ditch training. Not bad." Amusement is easily heard in his voice. Sakura can't help but smile at the man.

"I guess you could say that, Sensei." He smiles underneath his mask, his eye creasing. She can't help but feel warm and giddy. A few minutes of silence go by. To Sakura, it feels like hours.

"Sensei," Sakura fidgets a little before continuing. "-Do you ever wish you could be among the clouds? Y'know, being... Free." The silver-haired Jounin stares at her, pondering. Sakura blushes.

"Yes. Yes I do Sakura." She smiles.

**~x**

**First Chapter complete! Like I mentioned before, this is going to be a bunch of drabbles. Some longer, maybe, than others.**

**Sorry for the shortness! I'l try and update my other stories tonight also! :) Unfortanantly, I lost all of my stories that were saved on my lap-top. So, I'll probably be re-writing alot of them, and they won't be the exact same as before.**

**Now I'm ranting. Review purtty please?**

**~ akatsuki's-chick**


	2. Shade

Pairing: KakaSaku.

Type of Story: Drabbles.

Thanks to harvestangel99 for being my first and only reviewer! Really appreciated :)

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.**

akatsuki's

**Moments**

-chick

~x

Shade

~x

The sun was out, casting shadows behind trees and creating cold shade to sit under and relax in. The field was empty - except for a little girl of 10 years, sitting in the shade of a Sakura tree. Oddly enough, the girl resembled the tree a lot.

Her hair was as pink as it's blossoms and her eyes as green as the lush grass surrounding it.

She smiles as the wind blew through her hair, soothing all the worries she might possibly have. In the distance, A tall figure could be seen. She squinted, trying to get a good look at him.

He had a lean figure, a mop of silver, gravity defying hair, and covering his face was... A mask?

She was really confused.

"Why is he wearing a mask!?"

**'I'm not sure Hun.'**

She got up from her spot, and started towards the odd man. He was leaning against a tree, covered in shade, panting slightly.

"Sir...?" His eyes open. The pinkette fidgeted.

"A-are you... Okay?"

"I just returned from a mission, but yes, I'm okay." He smiles underneath his mask. Her eyes widen, and her mouth forms into an 'O'. She stares at him in awe.

"You're a Ninja!" He nods.

"That's... Cool."

'Awkward'

It's silent. A breeze blows by, flowing through the pinkette's hair. The man takes a good look at the child.

Her hair flowing around her heart shaped face, like a halo of pink. Her emerald green eyes, shining in the sun, making them appear even lighter than they already were. Her cheeks, flushed from the heat.

The silver haired man thought she was beautiful for her age.

"How old are you, girl?"

Taken aback from his sudden question, she hesitates.

"Ten." He nods to himself and looks away. The pinkette hesitates before sitting down where she stood. She looks him over again.

Silver hair, mismatching eyes, coal and blood, and a mask.

'He only looks like he could be anywhere from 16 to 18.'

**'Why don't you ask?'**

'You're right!'

"How old are you, sir?" Without looking at her, he answers,

"Twenty-four." She chokes on nothing.

'T-twenty-four?! What? he looks so young!'

**'Ouh, hot damn!'**

He raises an eyebrow at her reaction. The girl blushes. The man sits down in the shade.

The sun only gets hotter and hotter, as she sits on the grass. Not wanting to make it even more awkward, she stays where she is.

'I can do this.'

She starts to become dizzy, and apparently it's showing on her face.

"Come sit in the shade, or, you'll over heat." She nods and moves to the shade, right beside him.

"What's your name...?" She asks.

"... Kakashi. Yours?"

"I'm Sakura."

"Well then, Sakura, what did you come over here for? I'm sure it wasn't for the shade." Sakura looks down at the grass. Playing with it, she says,

"I saw you from a distance. I was wondering why you had a mask on, especially in this weather!" Kakashi looks at her.

"Well..." He contemplates on telling her the truth or not. He decides to tell her the truth.

"I used to get mixed up with my dad a lot, so I started wearing this." He points to the black cloth covering his face. She nods slowly in understanding. Relaxing against the tree trunk she closes her eyes and sighs.

"It was nice meeting you Kakashi-san."

He smiles.

"You too, Sakura-san."

**-End-**

**I thought it was cute :)**

**Review?**


	3. Team 7

Pairing: KakaSaku.  
Type of Story: Drabbles.

Thanks to avi-cavi, xXJuuLXx, harvestangel99 for reviewing last chapter! Means a lot to me! :)

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.**

~x

akatsuki's

**Moments**

-chick

~x  
Team 7  
~x

Today is the day we're assigned to teams. I'm so excited!

"Team 7," I hold my breath. Will this be my Team? "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and," By this point, I'm jumping in my seat.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I beam.

"YES!" I startle everyone in the class. Iruka-Sensei tells us to wait in Room 207, one of the meeting rooms on the second floor, to meet our new Sensei. The three of us walk down the hallway to the staircase, climb up them and reach our room.

Half an hour later, our Sensei still isn't here. Naruto grabs a chalkboard eraser and places it on top of the door frame. Sasuke glares at him.

"Really Naruto? Like our Sensei will fall for that!" I cross my arms. My Inner is getting all excited, just in-case the prank does work. A few minutes later, the door starts to open. The chalkboard eraser falls on the person's head and they freeze. Naruto holds his stomach while laughing and points at the man.

"Haha! I can't BELIEVE you fell for that! HAHAHA!"

"My first impression of you guys? I hate you." His voice was smooth, still, it stung me when he said that. We don't even know the guy and he hates us already?

We leave the room and head for the roof. Reaching our destination, I sit on the set of stone stairs and wait for further instructions.

"How about we introduce ourselves." The silver-haired man states.  
"Well, what do you want us to say, Sensei?" He takes a good look at me, as if he just realized I was here. He scratches the back of his head.

"Your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, your goals. Things like that."

"YOU FIRST" Naruto exclaims.

"Alright. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't really like anything and I dislike a lot. Hobbies, I have a few. Goals? Never really thought of any." Kakashi finishes. I roll my eyes.

_He really only told us his name._

"You," He points at Sasuke. "Go first."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like very few things, and dislike a lot. Hobbies are training. My goal, well, it's more of an ambition. I want to restore the Uchiha clan and kill a certain somebody." He finishes with his hands folded in front of his face. I shudder.

"Well, wasn't that pleasant." Sensei states with a lot of enthusiasm. He turns to face Naruto.

"You next, Blondie." Naruto grins.

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! I LIKE SAKURA-CHAN, AND RAMEN. I HATE SASUKE-TEME AND THE THREE MINUTES YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR RAMEN TO COOK. MY HOBBIES ARE EATING RAMEN, AND HANGING OUT WITH SAKURA-CHAN. **AND**-" Naruto breathes in.

"I WANT TO BE HOKAGE, SO THEN, **EVERYONE** HAS TO RESPECT **ME**!"

I look at Naruto in awe. Kakashi smirks underneath his mask. He looks at me next. I start,

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like reading, training, Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-Kun. I dislike unintelligent people, besides Naruto-Kun, incorrect grammar and people who hurt my friends. My goal in life is to become the greatest Medical Ninja, just like Tsunade-Sama!" I finish with a small smile on my face. Sensei smiles, his visible eye creasing.

"That's great to hear." I beam.

"SO, SENSEI. WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY!? GOING ON A MISSION?! CAN WE? CAN WE?" My head pounds with how loud Naruto is.

"I had something else in mind." Sensei hands out a piece of paper to each of us. I read it over.

"... We're doing survival training?" I ask. He nods.

"We did this back in the Academy! I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO DO THIS."

"Actually Naruto," Sasuke starts. " You failed that course." Naruto's face goes red in embarrassment. I giggle.

Team 7. I think I'm going to love it.

-End-

**Another blah chapter. This took me way to long to write.**

**Ouh well, here it is. Review please!**

**~akatsuki's-chick**


End file.
